


Walks in the Forest

by kelieah



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary: You and Arvin go for a not so typical walk in the forestWord Count: 0.9kA/n: I haven’t written abt Tom in a hot min but can’t really think of him with this prompt lol, Arvin lives in my mind rent-free
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s), Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You
Kudos: 12





	Walks in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You and Arvin go for a not so typical walk in the forest
> 
> Word Count: 0.9k
> 
> A/n: I haven’t written abt Tom in a hot min but can’t really think of him with this prompt lol, Arvin lives in my mind rent-free

You and Arvin were walking through the quiet, empty forest hand in hand. Though it did take you a couple of tries to convince him to go. “It is pretty nice, I’ll admit,” Arvin pipes up, caressing your hand gently.

“Mhm,” you roll your eyes and glance over at him. 

He flashes you a sheepish smile and looks away. “Ay, I thought this would be boring okay? Maybe I’m a lil’ right though,” he mutters the last part under his breath jokingly.

You hear his extra comment and raise an eyebrow at him in amusement. “You think this is boring? M’ a bit offended baby,” you pull away from his hand.

“Y’ know I’m only teasing,” he says and reaches for your hand. You avoid his hand and walk ahead. His jaw slacks slightly and notices the way you swayed your hips side to side as you walk. “Oh, lover,” he groans out and easily catches up to you.

You bite your lip and let out a quiet gasp as he places his hands on your hips, turning you around to face him. You place your hands on his chest and look up at him with a playful grin. “Hi.”

He chuckles and shakes his head, leaning down to connect his lips with yours. You happily kiss back and smile, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Sweet as always,” he sighs into your mouth and cups your face.

You blush and pull away from his hands, nuzzling your nose against his. You gaze into his eyes for a moment and think, causing his brows to furrow in confusion from the sudden silence. “This is boring, huh?” you whisper.

“I was just jokin’-” he laughs quietly about to pull you into a hug until you cut him off.

You roll your eyes and drag him away from the path. You scan the area and push your back against a tree. You grab Arvin’s shirt and pull him flush against you. “I can show y’ some fun if that’s what you want,” you murmur and ghost your lips against his.

“J-Jesus, doll. Here? Y’ sure? What if someone sees, or hears?” he scans your face, looking for the slightest hesitation in your expression.

“I don’t give a damn, you can take me. Right here, right now,” you mumble, your breath fanning his skin. You decide to tease and leave a trail of kisses down his jaw.

“Dammit woman, i-if you say so,” he shakes his head and pushes you up against the tree more, slamming his lips against yours.

Things get heated quick, in less than a minute both of your tops were gone and somewhere in the leaves surrounding the two of you. Lips locked, hands roaming, and nothing but warmth emitting from your bodies. 

“Hell, I can feel you against my thigh,” you tease and tangle your fingers in his hair, as he kisses down your neck.

“Keep talkin’ like that sweetheart, we’ll see how bad you talk after I’m fucking you into this tree,” he mutters lowly. His sudden dirty talk threw you off guard, he was always slow-paced and sweet when the two of you were in bed. You weren’t complaining though.

You decide to test the waters and wrap one of your legs around his waist, pressing yourself even closer onto his growing lap. “Yeah?” you breathe out while shimmying your undergarment down to reveal your bare chest.

“Yeah,” he moans quietly as you grind yourself onto him. He leaves hickies down your neck and presses gentle kisses on your chest. “M’ love every single inch of you.”

“Oh, do you?” you throw your head back as he takes one of your boobs into his mouth. 

He lets go with a quiet pop and nods, “So damn beautiful, inside n’ out. Aren’t you baby?” he grips your chin carefully and makes you look at him.

“Mhm, speakin’ of inside. Get inside of me, Arvin,” you grab the back of his neck and play with the ends of his curls. You lean close and mutter against his lips, “Please.”

“Since y’ said please,” he flashes you a mischievous smirk. He immediately unbuckles his pants and unzips, pulling out his hardened cock. “You sure y’ wanna do this my love?” he kisses the corner of your lips and pumps himself.

“If you’re okay w’ it handsome,” you breathe out, and quickly look around. “No one’s insight, so I think we’re good- oh fuck!” you scream out as he slams into you.

“Means you can be loud as you want, ain’t that right?” he holds you up and pounds into you at a slow pace, grunting as your skin’s slap against each other.

“S-Shit! Y-Yep, oh- ungh- fuck,” you whimper and wrap your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through his now sweaty locks. “M’ love- I love you- dammit,” you moan breathlessly into his ear.

“Yea? Is that so, I-I love you more my darlin’,” he exhales and watches your face contorted in pleasure, a cocky smile growing on his lips.

“I-Impossible,” you open your eyes and notice his look. “W-Wipe that damn smirk off your face,” you huff and instantly shut up as he snaps his hips up into you.

“What was that?” he growls into your ear, hands roaming all over your body.

You shake your head and bite your lip, “Nevermind, I-I’m gettin’ close baby.”

“Good, m’ too lover,” he groans and slows his pace down again, loosening his grip on your waist. “I’m sorry, you okay?”

“More than o-okay, sweets. L-Let’s finish here, ye’?” you peck his lips, feeling your stomach turn.

“Fuck! Y-yep, just did,” his voice raises a bit as he comes. He exhales loudly and continues thrusting into you through his high. 

You moan out breathlessly and come shortly after him, hugging him closely. “M-Me too,” you giggle weakly.

“Some fucking walk in the forest,” he shakes his head and kisses your forehead.


End file.
